The present invention relates to edge-forming means for furniture.
In many cases, it is important, particularly in connection with furniture to be used in children's rooms, that the corners and exposed edges of such furniture be rounded or have such a shape that contact with said edges should not cause injury. However, most commercially available pieces of furniture are not constructed in such manner, or if they are, they are rather complicated to erect.